fuza_daolifandomcom-20200215-history
Nesros
Background Nesros was first introduced in the basement of the Dragon's Breath tavern in Wermont. He is seen talking to Ginny, who introduces him to Alec shortly before he exits the basement. Nothing has been heard of him since. Appearance Not much is known of Nesros' appearance, but he is described as wearing a dark grey cloak and being a very short figure. Apart from this, nothing else is known about him, giving him a very sexy air of mystery and allure. Personality Again, not much is known of Nesros' personality, but it is established that he is fairly polite, as he is seen bowing to Ginny after their conversation, and makes small talk with Alec before he leaves. Relationships Ginny Nesros is shown to have a friendly relationship with Ginny, as they are shown to be talking amicably before Alec enters the basement of the tavern. Aside from this interaction, not much else is known about their relationship. Cetus Nesros and Cetus have never actually met onscreen, but it is heavily implied that they are in love and happily married. They both keep a small drawing of each other in a locket tied around their necks, so they are never without each other. Theories Since Nesros' appearances in the Fuza Daoli Cinematic Universe are very small, some have taken to theorising about the gnome's personality and his position in the Golden Griffin. Below are the most popular theories. The Nintendo Theorem The Nintendo Theorem operates on the basis that Nesros' name correlates with the Super Nintendo Entertainment System ROM, due to the operating system being the highest result when Nesros' name was plugged into a search engine. This theory also determines Nesros to be a Scorpio, since the SNES was released on the 21st of November, 1990. The names of both the official Nintendo liscensed NES/SNES emulator (Canoe) and the most popular fanmade NES/SNES emulator (Dolphin) both have connections to water, heavily suggesting that Nesros' role within the Golden Griffin was piracy. A closer look at the search results of Nesros' name reveal that the original Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) ROM was reccomended. The NES was originally launched on the 15th of July, 1983. 7 years after this release date, on the 21st of November, the SNES was launched with improved graphics, however it did not possess the capability to process and play NES games. This suggests that Nesros, (who at this point in time is more similar to the SNES-ROM than the NES-ROM) has developed from his past, showing some similarities while still managing to be completely different, suggesting a pivotal movement that has prompted him to change this way. The answer to this can be found in the last published game of the NES in the 90's: the PAL exclusive The Lion King, 1995. 1.27 million copies of The Lion King sold in the US - however, it still received a negative review from GamePro, stating that although the graphics and voice-acting was 'outstanding', the gameplay was deemed 'repetitive and tedious'. By comparing this to Nesros' career, a speculation shows that although the way Nesros' operates seems impressive, his clients have become steadily bored of him, leading him to reinvent his brand. In its original lifespan, the most popular selling NES game was Super Mario Brothers, which had an enormous 40.24 million sales. Even though this game had an extrenuous advantage over The Lion King popularity-wise, the two share a very important characteristic: they are both side-scrollers. This shows that although statistically, by operating in the same fashion as before, Nesros should still be succeeding in his line of work, however, it is hinted that his clients expected more of him than what he delivered, even if the quality was good. However, by examining more games of the consoles, it can be inferred that Nesros was clever enough to alter his brand in a way that his clients would not notice. The most popular game on the SNES was Super Mario World, which sold 20.61 million copies. The two games may seem very similar at first, but there is one key difference: the addition of both the words 'super' and 'world' to the console and game respectively. Because of this, it is likely that Nesros began to advertise his business differently, despite keeping to similar methods, almost as if he was producing sequels of his previous works. The Nintendo liscensed custom consoles have 30 games for the NES and 21 games for the SNES. The total sums of these liscensed games is 51, which is both a pentagonal number as well as a centered pentagonal number; one of the only numbers to be both. This unique number shows that Nesros is also unique in his field and good at his job. In the hit blockbuster film Cars (2006) 51 was Doc Hudson's number, whom was a retired car. This suggests that Nesros too will be retiring from his profession soon, either due to bitterness regarding his past, or he and Cetus are going on a romantic holiday together.